Just a few moments with you
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Scott et Kira ont construit leur relation sur des bases incertaines, et aujourd'hui encore ils ne savent jamais ce qui les attend le lendemain. Recueil d'OS basé sur le couple Scira ou Skira ; Scott/Kira.
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenue à tout le monde sur ce recueil d'OS de Scira ! Déjà, je l'écris parce que j'adore le Scira, vraiment beaucoup (et oui, je sais que tout le monde préfère le Scallison. Je dois être l'une des seules fans de Scira sur le fandom...). Du coup, comme je risque d'écrire beaucoup d'OS à ce sujet, mais très irrégulièrement parce que je suis une fille très irrégulière, j'ai décidé de les réunir ici. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais aussi pour me donner éventuellement des idées de scénarios à leur sujet !_

 _Ils seront presque tous post saison 3, donc il y a possibilité de spoils, mais je m'efforcerai de préciser la saison avant, et éventuellement si je fais un UA. Je pourrais aussi indiquer le rating, mais je doute d'écrire du M... Probablement pas._

 _Disclaimer :_ _Teen Wolf ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, pas plus que ces personnages (mais croyez bien que je le regrette...)_

 _Moment_ _: Après la saison 4._

 _Résumé de l'OS :_ _Scott vient chercher une Kira passablement stressée pour leur premier vrai rendez-vous..._

* * *

Kira se sentait terriblement stressée. Elle avait déjà eu quelques rendez-vous dans sa vie, certes, mais rien de vraiment sérieux, pas plus que pour ses histoires d'amour. Autrement dit, elle n'avait pas d'expérience dans le domaine. Quant à son récent petit ami... Comment dire ? Son unique expérience avait eu lieu avec son ex-petite amie maintenant décédée.

Oui, effectivement, comme bases pour une relation saine, il y avait mieux.

L'ombre de cette fille planait toujours. Peu, entre elle et Scott, même s'il lui arrivait de la deviner. Dans son groupe d'ami, en revanche, les choses avaient été plus difficiles. Pas tellement avec Stiles, même s'ils étaient loin d'être proches ; mais avec Lydia, par exemple. Elles avaient fini par se rapprocher, assez pour que maintenant, la kitsune considère la banshee comme l'une de ses amies les plus proches.

Mais au début, Lydia avait semblé la haïr profondément. Parce qu'elle avait été jugée comme la remplaçante d'Allison. Allison Argent. La fille parfaite. Belle, intelligente, douée, excellente combattante...

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait été tuée par l'une des créations de sa propre mère. Eh oui. Donc « certains » l'avaient tenue pour responsable. Isaac Lahey, par exemple, qui était maintenant parti en France.

Kira pinça les lèvres. La relation entre elle et Scott était maintenant officielle, mais il n'empêchait qu'il avait, depuis, essayé de la tuer sous le contrôle d'une dangereuse jaguar-garou. En effet, il fallait s'accrocher quand on décidait de sortir avec l'alpha de Beacon Hills...

Délicatement, la kitsune appliqua une légère touche de gloss sur ses lèvres, et un peu de mascara sur ses cils. Sa tenue avait été méticuleusement choisie avec l'aide de Lydia. Elle avait dû rappeler de nombreuses fois que Scott et elle allaient juste à un restaurant. Pas au mariage d'un des princes d'Angleterre.

-Ne sous-estime pas La Duchesse, lui avait répondu Lydia. C'est quand même le meilleur restaurant de Beacon Hills !

Kira avait un peu rougi. A ce moment-là, la perspective d'un rendez-vous avec son petit ami était quelque chose de merveilleux. Maintenant, c'était absolument terrifiant. Pour un peu, elle aurait souhaité l'attaque d'un loup-garou psychopathe qui serait en fait l'oncle de... Ah non, ça c'était déjà fait. Alors elle aurait aimé qu'on mette une prime sur leurs têtes et qu'on les attaque et... Hum, non, en fait.

Bon, bref, elle était morte de stress.

Elle entendit la sonnette retentir, et elle descendit vivement, enfilant ses chaussures. Elle était prête à beaucoup pour Scott, mais elle se contenterait ce soir de chaussures plates. Pas folle, la guêpe !

Elle entendit ses parents ouvrir la porte au garçon et commencer à discuter avec lui. Comme toujours, son père était une groupie, et sa mère était glaciale. Quand Kira l'entendit demander à l'élu de son cœur s'il s'était renseigné sur la marche à suivre en cas d'attaque nucléaire, elle se décida à intervenir. Elle s'avança vers le garçon, et lui prit le bras.

-On y va, Scott ?

Il fallut quelques secondes au garçon pour se ressaisir. Ouah. Kira était éblouissante. Elle portait une robe avec des couleurs claires, un joli gilet, et pas de collant. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte qu'elle avait des jambes aussi longues.

Ni aussi jolies.

Hum.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'inviter un soir de pleine lune. Il y avait bien sûr réfléchi, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle le mettrait autant dans tous ses états. Elle l''avait déjà prouvé, pourtant, qu'elle parvenait à lui faire perdre le contrôle. Peut-être devrait-il tout annuler, et éviter de prendre des risques quelconques. Peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux ainsi.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il tendrement.

Il l'entraîna aussitôt à sa suite. Après lui avoir tendu un casque et enfilé le sien, il monta sur sa moto, et la sentit se glisser dans son dos, puis l'enserrer dans ses bras. Sans compter ses jambes, décidément superbes, qui était placées de parts et d'autres des siennes.

Deux faits lui apparurent aussitôt, les deux lui étant soufflés par le mini-Stiles qui vivait dans son esprit.

-Petit un, lui annonça son Stiles mental, tu es un crétin. Pire que tout. Même moi, je n'invite pas Malia les soirs de pleine lune. Petit deux, tu aurais dû prendre une voiture.

Oui, il était un crétin, décida Scott en commençant à rouler. Mais il était un crétin sacrément chanceux. Et sacrément heureux, comme en témoignait le sourire presque béat qui s'étendait sur son visage en ce moment.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Un premier OS assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis là-dessus dans les reviews :)  
_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Dyana._


	2. She lived

_Disclaimer :_ _Teen Wolf ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, pas plus que ces personnages (mais croyez bien que je le regrette...)_

 _Moment_ _: Après la saison 3, (gros) spoils en perspective !_

 _Résumé de l'OS :_ _Et si Allison avait survécu ? Blessée, alors que tout le monde s'attendait à sa mort, elle souffle dans les bras de Scott qu'elle l'aimera toujours. Il y a de quoi changer des choses, avec ces simples mots. Et même peut-être toute une vie. Semi-UA._

Kira hoqueta doucement en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. La blessure lui semblait toujours à vif. Oui, la blessure en question était celle d'Allison. Pourquoi était-ce elle qui en souffrait ? C'était une excellente question, à laquelle elle aurait sincèrement souhaité pouvoir répondre. Le fait était que la sensation était terriblement douloureuse.

Allison. Le regard de la jeune kitsune vint se poser sur elle et presque instantanément, bien malgré elle, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Parce qu'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Scott, après sa blessure, après sa presque mort, c'était à peine si le loup-garou s'était à nouveau approché d'elle. Il ne semblait pas oser. Peut-être craignait-il de faire du mal à Allison, ou bien n'importe quelle autre explication, mais Kira s'en foutait.

Ça faisait mal. Vraiment.

Au point de la plier en deux, parfois.

Au point de la réveiller en larmes.

Au point de vouloir hurler et de ne pas y arriver.

Au point de la tuer ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. On ne mourrait pas d'un cœur brisé, aux dernières nouvelles. Surtout pas _elle_ , une si puissante kitsune et...

Pitié, laissez-la rire. Que restait-il de la kitsune ? Rien. Elle ne s'était pas battue et n'avait eu aucun problème avec l'électricité depuis des mois. Qu'avait-il existé de la kitsune ? Trois fois rien. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'habituer à l'idée que, déjà, l'existence du surnaturelle était devenue banale, son cas habituel. Pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant l'impossible. Dans ce cas-là, on aurait pu espérer qu'il restait quelque chose de l'humaine, de l'adolescente qu'elle était.

Que restait-il, dans les faits, de cette personne ? Pas grand-chose, guère plus de quelques miettes. Découvrir cet univers l'avait faite vaciller, et apprendre tous ces faits sur ses parents l'avait bouleversée, choquée à sa façon. Elle admettait certains faits, d'autres la dégoûtaient. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, même si elle était tolérée à la table de Scott. Tolérée, ce qui ne signifiait ni acceptée ni appréciée.

Lydia soutenait inconditionnellement sa meilleure amie ; Allison oscillait visiblement entre Isaac et Scott sans lui prêter réellement attention ; Stiles se désintéressait visiblement du sujet, même s'il était le plus aimable avec elle ; Malia était elle-même, cassante sans le vouloir ; Isaac ne lui accordait aucun intérêt ; et Scott... Scott l'ignorait. Il avait de temps à autres des regards désolés, un peu nostalgiques, pour elle.

Rien de plus.

Jamais.

Il n'y avait pas eu grand-chose entre eux, mais cela avait bien existé, ou en tout cas elle le pensait. Il lui arrivait de se demander si elle était folle. Si elle n'avait pas imaginé tout ça. Si elle n'avait pas fait un de ces rêves tellement réalistes.

Elle n'avait jamais posé la question à voix haute, pourtant. Jamais demandé « Hé, au fait, j'ai rêvé, ou bien à un moment on a failli sortir ensemble ? ». Elle n'avait pas osé. Elle avait l'impression -pour glisser une métaphore sur l'électricité- d'être une ampoule en train de s'éteindre. En train de clignoter désespérément, avant de rendre l'âme.

Métaphore qui indiquait son état : quelle genre de personne bien-portante se compare à une ampoule ?

Elle était en classe quand sa situation dégénéra, brutalement. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit incapable de rester assise là. Elle avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir. Sans un mot, elle attrapa ses affaires, qu'elle fourra en vrac dans son sac et sortit, sous les regards étonnés. Sa professeur soupira mais ne dit rien. Le père de Kira avait parlé fréquemment des problèmes actuels de sa fille, et ils avaient décidé de se montrer tolérant.

Kira parvint avec de grandes difficultés jusqu'aux toilettes. Rares étaient ceux qui lui avaient prêté attention. Qui avaient accordé ne serait-ce qu'un regard à cette inconnue, cette nouvelle qui vacillait dans les couloirs, désespérée.

Elle s'appuya contre le lavabo en tremblant. Elle avait la gorge sèche, et l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle s'y essaya et n'y parvint pas. Elle se mit à pleurer, sans comprendre pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais craqué au lycée. Et surtout, jamais, jamais elle n'avait craqué à ce point-là.

Des hoquets retentirent dans la pièce, et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des siens. D'où est-ce que toute cette douleur provenait ? Comment était-il seulement possible que son corps en contienne autant ?

-Tu as tenu vraiment longtemps, commenta une voix de gamin à côté d'elle. Je suis impressionné. Tu crois que je peux essayer encore longtemps ? C'est intéressant, je n'aurais pas pensé que les kitsune tenaient mieux que les loup-garou...

Kira voulut se retourner, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle voulut lever la tête, pour regarder son interlocuteur dans le miroir, voulut bouger, voulut réagir, quelle qu'en soit la raison, mais elle en fut incapable. Elle sentit une fulgurante douleur exploser dans son corps. Le pire fut son absence de localisation.

Elle avait l'habitude de douleurs dans la poitrine, de la sensation provoquée par un choc, de la fulgurance de certains maux.

Mais elle n'avait pas encore expérimenté cette douleur répartie dans les moindres cellules de son être, jusque sous son crâne, jusqu'aux extrémités de son corps, de cette manière atroce.

Elle hurla. Un cri bref, empli d'une souffrance indicible. Et puis elle s'effondra sur le sol.

L'être responsable de son malheur pencha la tête sur le côté en l'observant. Son esprit avait forcé son corps à lâcher à prise et, déjà, travaillait à la reconstruire. Les capacités des kitsune étaient décidément follement intéressantes ! Il eut un petit rire grêle, amusé par les situations. Il tourna la tête vers la porte. La pièce était plutôt bien insonorisée, mais le cri était parvenu aux oreilles de quelqu'un. Celles d'un loup-garou alpha.

L'enfant rit à nouveau, et poussa la porte avant de s'éloigner. Beacon Hills ne manquait pas de surprise, vraiment ! Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu s'attacher à penser à l'incroyable résistance de la kitsune. Elle avait tenu plus de deux mois dans une situation en théorie intolérable, supportant la souffrance aussi bien physique que morale de toute la meute. Car telle était le pouvoir de la répugnante créature qui venait de sortir : elle faisait des autres des jouets.

Jouets qu'elle se plaisait à manipuler et à expérimenter.

Jouets avec lesquels elle s'amusait beaucoup.

OoO

Scott, paniqué, poussa la porte des toilettes. Kira gisait sur le sol, agitée de tremblements. L'alpha sentit la rage l'envahir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il se contrôlait, maintenant. Longtemps qu'il était capable de réprimer cette colère, qui montait en lui comme une vague brûlante et était capable de le pousser au pire. Mais là, pour la première fois, il sentit ses barrières fléchir.

Il parvint à se reprendre, le regard embrumé par cette émotion dévastatrice, et souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras sans la moindre difficulté. La tête de la brune vint se poser contre son épaule, et il crut que le mouvement l'avait tirée de son évanouissement. Elle gémit, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Alors, Scott, tout en la soutenant fermement, vint effleurer sa joue. Pour prendre un peu de la douleur qu'il sentait en elle. Pour l'en soulager, comme il était finalement parvenu à le faire avec Allison alors qu'ils pensaient que tout était perdu. Pour faire n'importe quoi qui la fasse se sentir mieux et qui lui permettrait de ne pas se sentir tellement coupable pour ces derniers mois.

Il retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, tituba, et faillit tomber comme la lâcher. Kira poussa un soupir. Scott avait senti sa douleur se glisser en lui, mais il avait conscience de n'en avoir pris qu'une infime, une ridicule, une pitoyable fraction. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle seulement être encore en vie ?

Il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir, il en avait conscience. Il poussa la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Deaton. Trouver Deaton. Trouver Deaton, et prier pour qu'il puisse la sauver, pour qu'il ait une idée de ce qui lui arrivait, pour qu'il ne la laisse pas mourir.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir.

Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Pitié. Pitié, laissez-la vivre. Ne nous l'enlevez pas.

Scott avançait rapidement, veillant toutefois à ne pas secouer Kira par ses mouvements. Il arriva bientôt à la vieille et déplorable jeep de Stiles, où il sortit son téléphone portable pour appeler son ami. Ce dernier, qui l'avait vu sortir de cours l'air horrifié, répondit aussitôt, le saluant d'un « T'es où, mec, je te cherche partout ! ».

Scott lui exposa la situation en quelques phrases. Fait rare, Stiles ne l'interrompit pas. Loin de le rassurer, cela l'inquiéta : c'était la preuve que la situation était grave. Stiles arriva bientôt. Il lança un regard à Kira, toujours inconsciente, et fit signe à Scott de monter dans la voiture. Le loup-garou obtempéra et s'installa sur le siège passager, tenant toujours la brune serrée contre lui.

La sensation de son corps contre le sien le perturbait au plus haut point. Il s'apercevait, simplement de cette façon, à quel point elle lui avait manqué, au cours des mois précédents. Et aussi, à quel point il avait été stupide de s'éloigner d'elle. L l'avait fait en se disant que, peut-être, Allison se sentirait mieux ainsi. Dans les faits, son ancienne petite amie ne l'aimait plus. Il voyait les regards qu'elle lançait à Isaac, et c'était suffisamment parlant ainsi.

De toute façon, lui non plus n'éprouvait plus pour elle rien d'autre qu'une amitié. Une amitié forte et plaisante, peut-être, sans doute mêlée à une forte nostalgie. Mais il ne l'aimait pas.

Stiles parlait, parlait et parlait encore. Il enchaînait hypothèses idiotes avec supposition stupides, et finit par entendre le grognement sourd qui montait de la gorge de Scott. Il s'interrompit brutalement. Son ami lui lança un coup d'œil significatif.

-Elle est peut-être en train de mourir, Stiles.

-C'est une kitsune super-badass qui a survécu à un putain de nogitsune, Scott. Et puis, t'as pensé à vérifier son degré de douleur ? Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup de savoir si ça empire !

Scott lança un regard surpris à son meilleur ami. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas _que_ des mauvaises idées... Il n'hésita pas, malgré la douleur qui l'avait traversé la première fois. Il leva une main pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme, et la retira aussitôt. Le corps de Kira fut traversé par un bref soubresaut, puis s'apaisa à nouveau. Elle semblait endormie. Scott grimaça. L'intensité qui l'avait traversé lui était la même, mais la douleur qu'elle supportait était vraisemblablement plus faible. Ou en tout cas, elle lui avait semblé plus faible.

Stiles pila violemment devant chez le vétérinaire. D'un bond, Scott et lui sortirent de la voiture, et rentrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur par la porte de derrière. Il leur fallut plusieurs longues minutes pour expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Ils s'embrouillaient, bafouillaient en même temps, et étaient tout sauf efficaces. Deaton finit par les faire taire, et demanda à Scott de poser Kira sur la table d'observation.

Le jeune homme le fit, et la lâchant, presque en tremblant. Même à travers ses vêtements, il devinait sa douleur, et il détestait ça. Elle souffrait. Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière, tandis que le pseudo-vétérinaire se penchait sur l'adolescente.

Il prit son pouls, et utilisa son stéthoscope pour vérifier les battements de son cœur. Ensuite, il alla chercher diverses herbes dans son armoire. Paniqué, Scott questionna :

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose pour la guérir ? Vous voulez que j'y aille ? Je peux vous aider ? Je peux...

-Scott, lança Stiles, arrête de faire ton moi. Ne le harcèle pas comme ça !

Deaton posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du loup-garou alpha, qui en ce moment n'était qu'un jeune homme terrifié par ce qui risquait d'arriver à son amie.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pour le moment, Scott, mais je vais chercher. Stiles et toi devriez retourner en cours, elle n'est pas prête de se réveiller. Vous n'aurez qu'à me rejoindre ce soir, pourquoi pas avec les autres ? Isaac pourra peut-être t'aider à prendre sa douleur...

Le jeune homme hocha doucement sa tête et, tandis que le druide poursuivait ses examens sur la kitsune inconsciente, lui et Stiles retournèrent au lycée. Ce qui ne fut guère utile pour les nerfs de Scott, mais lui évitèrent de harceler Deaton de questions, et c'était déjà ça. Le soir venu, suivi de sa meute, le jeune homme revint donc à la clinique.

Deaton semblait épuisé, assis à côté de la jeune femme, qui avait toujours les paupières closes.

-Alors ? Questionna avidement Scott.

Autour de lui se trouvaient Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Isaac et Allison. Laquelle posa avec douceur sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il ne la repoussa pas, mais il savait que ce geste était un simple soutien, rien de plus. Et ça lui était étonnamment égal.

-Elle a été attaquée, dit Deaton en se servant un verre d'eau et en le buvant. D'après ce que tu m'as dit, j'ai de soupçons sur la créature qui l'a fait. Elle est de celles qu'on ne nomme pas à voix haute. De celles qu'on cherche à oublier. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en restait, ou en tout cas pas sur cette partie du continent...

Il se mit à marmonner à voix basse, parlant plus pour lui-même que pour eux. Ils gardèrent un silence plutôt respectueux de la réflexion du médecin, jusqu'à ce que Malia décide que la situation était totalement ridicule et demande :

-Et donc, on fait quoi pour elle ?

Du menton, elle désigna Kira. Deaton sursauta violemment, comme s'il avait complètement oublié leur présence, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

-Rien. Il n'y a rien à faire. Si elle réussit à évacuer la douleur, elle vivra. Sinon... Son état empirera, et quand les souffrances atteindront leur paroxysme...

-Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire ? Questionna Scott, furieux.

-Scott, Kira subit sans doute les assauts d'une créature capable de lui envoyer une douleur qui ne lui appartient pas. Peut-être depuis plusieurs mois. Il est probable que celle-ci se soit maintenant lassée et ait quitté Beacon Hills. Si vous voulez mon avis...

Il lança un rapide regard aux personnes réunies autour de lui.

-C'est à cela que tu dois la vie, Allison.

La brune fut agitée d'un sursaut, et recula d'un pas comme si on l'avait frappée, l'air choquée.

-Ma souffrance a été envoyée à Kira ? Et ma blessure ? Comment...

-Kira est une kitsune, souffla Lydia. Elle pouvait survivre à une blessure qui aurait été fatale à une humaine. C'est pour ça qu'elle portait souvent la main à l'endroit où tu as été blessée...

Allison frémit, et pinça les lèvres avec force. Elle haïssait cette idée.

-En attendant son réveil, dit Deaton, il lui faut du calme. Isaac, Scott, vous voulez essayer de prendre une partie de sa douleur ? Cela devrait aider à son rétablissement...

Les deux loup-garous hochèrent la tête. Scott posa sa main sur celle de l'asiatique, et parvint à tenir deux secondes, pas plus. Quant à Isaac, ses yeux se révulsèrent aussitôt, et il fut rattrapé de justesse par Allison. Elle soupira tandis que le garçon s'efforçait de retrouver son équilibre.

-Tu pèses ton poids, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Isaac lui répondit en lui adressant un sourire qu'on pouvait pour le moins qualifier de débile. Scott n'avait pas le temps d'être jaloux ni de réagir et, franchement, il n'en avait aucune envie. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Kira.

-Je reste avec elle, décréta-t-il. Vous devriez rentrer.

Stiles se pencha vers Lydia, l'air agacé :

-C'est moi, ou ce mec est un crétin ?

-Tu veux parler de ton meilleur ami ? Répondit la blonde. C'est un crétin. Je vais rester avec lui. Il faut qu'on libère Allison et Isaac, sinon ils vont se sauter dessus ici...

Stiles lança un rapide regard vers les deux autres. Effectivement, étant donné les yeux avec lesquels ils se regardaient, ils mourraient sans doute d'envie de s'embrasser. Passionnément.

-Ok, dehors, tous les deux, ordonna-t-il en les poussant vers l'extérieur. Malia, poursuivit-il, je vais rentrer et Lydia et Scott vont rester ici, d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, je n'allais certainement pas rester !

Scott et Lydia tournèrent vers elle un regard choqué, tandis que la coyote-garou levait les yeux au ciel comme si Stiles venait de dire une évidence stupide.

-C'est un progrès, marmonna l'hyperactif sans les regarder.

Bientôt, lui et sa petite amie sortaient. Dehors, appuyés contre un mur, Allison et Isaac s'embrassaient. Il entraîna Malia à sa suite sans vraiment leur accorder d'attention, et bientôt, ils montèrent tous les deux dans la Jeep pour rentrer chez le fils du shérif.

OoO

Lydia, Scott et Deaton restaient autour de Kira, silencieux. Lydia soupira devant cette ambiance, et décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Docteur, vous ne pouvez rien faire de plus, vous devriez aller vous coucher. Scott, poursuivit-elle ensuite, je vais m'allonger sur le canapé, dans la salle d'accueil. Appelle-moi au moindre problème, et si tu veux te reposer. Et arrête de culpabiliser, tu n'y es pour rien.

Il se tourna vers elle, l'air sincèrement malheureux, et secoua doucement la tête.

-On sait tous les deux que je suis en grande partie responsable de sa situation, Lydia... Mais merci d'avoir essayé.

La jeune femme secoua la tête avec agacement. Ils étaient tous responsables, et elle n'aimait pas que Scott s'inflige la totalité du blâme, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Tant pis s'il y tenait absolument. Elle alla récupérer une couverture dans sa voiture -on n'est jamais trop prudente, surtout à Beacon Hills- puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle ferma les yeux, et il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

Scott resta pendant des heures aux côtés de Kira, simplement à l'observer sommeiller. A chaque instant, il lui semblait qu'elle allait poser ses yeux sur lui et lui sourire. Plus il la regardait, plus il la trouvait belle, et plus il s'en voulait. Pourquoi était-il resté loin d'elle tout ce temps, alors qu'elle souffrait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé qu'elle pouvait lui en parler ?

Pourquoi était-il aussi follement amoureux d'elle ?

Oups, la question lui avait échappé au beau milieu du flux qui s'empêtrait dans son esprit. Parce que l'évidence était là : il aimait Kira. Et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle se réveille, juste pour lui dire. Lui dire qu'il avait été stupide, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui tout le temps et pour toujours.

Et pour une kitsune et un loup-garou, « pour toujours » correspondait à très longtemps...

Kira n'ouvrit pas les yeux cette nuit-là.

En revanche, alors que Scott sentait la fatigue monter en lui, presque le submerger, un rayon de soleil vint se poser sur son visage, et elle se redressa sur ses coudes, vivement, comme si on l'avait piquée avec une aiguille. Aussitôt, Scott se leva pour se pencher vers elle avec inquiétude, et elle retomba vers l'arrière en gémissant.

-Hey, souffla-t-il avec douceur, presque avec tendresse. Ne bouge pas. Je vais essayer de...

Il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, et comprit que bien de la douleur s'était déjà écoulée d'elle. Il parvint à la supporter plus longtemps que d'habitude, et le corps de Kira s'arqua, tandis qu'il la soulageait d'une part de ses souffrances. Quand il la lâcha, elle soupira, et se roula en boule sur la table.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle tout doucement.

-Tu veux en parler ? Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, et elle hocha la tête. Elle se releva prudemment, et parvint à s'asseoir. Scott la souleva alors dans ses bras, la faisant tressaillir, et l'entraîna jusqu'à un fauteuil sur lequel il la déposa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, refusant de le lâcher.

Il haussa un sourcil, et prit donc le parti de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil, la tenant contre lui. Elle ressemblait presque à une enfant, dans cette situation, mais la serrer dans ses bras parvenait tout de même à le mettre mal à l'aise.

-C'était un enfant, dit Kira. Il a dit... Il a dit que c'était amusant qu'une kitsune ait tenu plus longtemps qu'un loup-garou. Et puis il a ri. Pendant que je hurlais. Je hurlais et personne...

-Je t'ai entendue, murmura Scott qui essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa colère. Je suis venu tout de suite te chercher.

Elle se redressa pour le regarder, l'air surprise et pourtant, ravie.

-C'est vrai ?

Il hocha la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et il sentit brusquement le souffle lui manquer. Il se força à inspirer profondément. Elle sortait tout juste du coma, il n'allait peut-être pas lui sauter dessus... Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait un millier de raisons de lui en vouloir. Alors il se força à sourire, et ce simple mouvement rompit le charme du moment. Malgré tout, elle lui sembla aussi troublée que lui par l'instant qui venait de s'écouler.

Il entendit son cœur accélérer vivement, et elle détourna le regard alors que ses pommettes s'empourpraient.

Le temps n'était pas venu pour eux. Pas encore. Mais Scott se promit que, bientôt, il trouverait le courage de faire avancer les choses, comme Allison y était parvenue avec Isaac. Toutefois, en attendant, il se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur la taille de la jeune femme, et ferma les yeux, sans la lâcher.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me ferait super plaisir et promis, je ne mords pas !  
_

 _LilyFlemming : Hey ! C'est très gentil à toi d'être passée alors que tu as horreur du Scira, j'apprécie ! Merci beaucoup ! Ceci dit, la description d'Allison est faite du point de vue de Kira (on apprécie rarement l'ex de notre nouveau petit ami, non ?)... Mais j'imagine qu'il en ressort pas mal de mon aigreur x)_


End file.
